For Every Possibility
by Solution Number Two
Summary: A pebble... What a saviour. AU technically i might toss in some romance, one or two characters i made up are major characters. Read prologue review yes or no to coninue constructive criticism Welcome. First fic
1. Prologue

"For every possible variable, every possible choice, and every possible solution and problem there is an alternate world. Not completely unlike from that which it was born, but unique none the less"

One of these variables, one of these problems, was a pebble on the sidewalk. This pebble would inevitably either save humanity or condemn it. In one reality a young woman would run pass it only to be crushed by a concrete slab knocked loose by the malevolent fifth angel as it drifts forward a block away. In another she stumbles as her foot slides over it. She is delayed a moment and continues onward to the next block.

--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--

In one reality an angel/human hybrid was created by Seele, its purpose was to observe NERV's progress in the instrumentality project and intervene if necessary. In this same reality Ramiel (the fifth angel for the uneducated) would pass his divine light through the apartment building in which this half-breed dwelled. The result is the death of Seele's watchdog. In another reality a knock on the door of the apartment door of the half-blood saves his life from the disintegration that would result from the fifth's rage.

--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-

In this reality we will observe the second reality provided….

The young woman sprinted down the street while the sirens wailed warning the citizens of the city that Ramiel had come to judge humanity. As she turned the corner to the district containing her shelter, she lost her footing on a pebble on the sidewalk. Her right foot slid out away from her and her body followed suit and slanted to the left. Her arms and left leg slapped the pavement and continued right two inches, blood formed pools and streams on her leg and arms. The young woman scrambled back to her feet and continued running.

--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--

Ramiel hovered slowly closer to the center of the city unhindered, it brushes a building and a boulder of concrete falls to the street. The hybrid watched through the windows of his apartment as the Fifth proceeded towards its destiny. He turned away from the colossus that straddled the streets of Tokyo 3, until the Spawn of Lilith confronted Ramiel his observation would be fruitless.

--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--

The forgotten woman is delayed again as a massive slab of concrete shatters the asphalt 15 meters ahead of her. She sprints down an alley and arrives before an apartment complex. Fearing for her life she runs inside and jogs up the stairs hoping to find a resident that will shelter her until the behemoth ended its rampage.

--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

The hybrid spun in near surprise as a knock on his door echoed through his silent apartment._ I had not expected visitors, _the hybrid lifted a 9mm pistol from the table, _but its always smart to be prepared. _He moved to the door and looked through the peephole in the door, a young woman of maybe 23 stood nervously outside his apartment.

_She seeks shelter from Ramiel, _he cracks the door open and asks "What do you need?" The young woman jumped as if she didn't expect him to answer the door, "Please I can't get to the shelter with that thing out there, if I could just stay here until it leaves-"

"Come in" and the half-breed opens the door and steps to the side.

"Thank you" she stutters in reply noticing the gun in his hand.

"I wasn't expecting guests during an event…. Such as this", the hybrid sets the gun on the table and gestures for the woman to have a seat. "So who are you?" he questioned once she sat down.

"Kozue Amane" he shifts his eyes from her to the window again, Ramiel was floating closer now. "Who exactly are you though?" Kozue asks.

"Absalom, everyone just calls me Salem for short, I think we need to leave the building soon. I doubt-" Kozue screams and jumps from her seat away from the window.

Salem turns to the window just in time to see a star of light expanding across the tip of one of Ramiel's corners. This would not have been so terrifying had it not been directly outside the window. _I'm going to die, _the hybrids eyes flick sideways as Kozue shrieks again, _we're going to die. _Some thing about that thought was not satisfactory to Salem. Quickly, he jumped through the air tackling Kozue and expanded his AT field.

--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--

Misato Katsuragi paced across the cold tile floor of the upper command deck as Evangelion Unit 01 Ascended to the surface. "What's the Angel's status" she asks one of the bridge techs.

"Still silent ma'am"

_What is it planning? All its done so far is drift through the city and float. What is it waiting for-_ her thoughts were immediately interrupted as Unit01 neared the surface and Ritsuko started shouting about an energy reading from the angel. Right as Unit01 hit the surface it shot a lance of light directly at Shinji. The light started to burn through a building but halfway through hit a small oval shaped obstacle.

"Second AT field detected directly between Unit01 and the target, it is not Unit01's AT field" one of the techs shouted.

_Is that another angel? No there was no angel genetic pattern detected, whatever it was though it can't be good._

Misato started barking orders" Bring Unit01 back down, I want all info on this angel so far compiled and analyzed, also send a salvage team to that building try to find the source of the second AT field."

--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--

A sound similar to nails on a chalkboard fills the air, a blinding flash, and an impact. He feels the building disintegrate around him, and heat; burning, searing heat engulfs his body. It seemed as if all this would last eternity, but finally all this faded and he began to fall with Kozue still wrapped in his arms. Barely awake he used his AT field to halt their descent inches above the ground. As they settled to the ground he drifted to sleep, Kozue remained in his embrace as she had passed out during the fall.

--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--

Salem awakened to find his right leg pinned to the ground by an iron bar, Kozue however was only restricted by the fact she was directly underneath him. The sound of tire on gravel and rock entered the air, it was coming closer to the pair. He looks up to see several armored vans labeled section 7 approaching them. One van stops about 30 feet from them, realizing that he is too weak to lift the iron bar, he resides to let them find him.

He hears the one van stop, and the sound of feet on dirt and gravel. "I think I found someone!" He tries to turn to look at the man running toward him, but a lance of pain shot up his leg and he drops his head back to the ground. Blackness threatened to overwhelm his vision but he remained awake as he realized how close he was to being discovered as Seele's third eye. _This won't be acceptable to the old men, I have to try to stay on top of the situation._

"Hear put your hands under him, quick he's bleeding" Hands grip his body and attempt to lift him away from Kozue and the iron bar pinning him to the ground. Pain hits him again as the bar tears open his calf. Kozue stirred slightly when the man started lifting him.

Two more men started to help lift him and he shouted in pain as his leg was further mutilated. "Ok pull on three! Three! Two! One pull!" Twelve. Twelve second of agony until with a final yank he is freed from the bar with Kozue still in his grip. _This is too much, so much pain. Just a few seconds, that's how long I'll close my eyes. _Finally as they were being lifted into the van the pain beat his consciousness back and he blacked out.

--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--

The major stood, arms crossed and feet planted, waiting on a report from the surveillance and recovery teams.

"Ma'am we've found two civilians at the site of the apartment, one teenager and a young woman" crackled through her headset. "One is injured the other is unharmed, we are en route to HQ"

"Get the injured to the ER, send the other to interrogation room 4 ASAP" she replies quickly. _There was no way anyone could survive that kind of destruction, especially being so close to the epicenter. The only thing that could stop that kind of force is….. An AT field. What's going on here?_


	3. Chapter 2

"Name?"

"Kozue Amane"

"Occupation?"

"None, previous owner of Tokyo 3 pizza delivery service until the shop was destroyed in the third angel attack"

"Any records other than the usual on her?"

"None, with all due respect captain she is an absolutely normal young woman. This whole thing is probably a fluke; maybe she just couldn't get to her shelter on time."

"You saw what that angel did to that building, other than the bottom corner frame of the building, the whole thing was a pile of slag. Normal people don't survive that." The purple haired officer replied. "What about the other one, do we have anything on him?"

"Nothing, no name, no age, no place of birth, or occupation of any kind. He is no one as far as the government is concerned", the informations officer read from the screen of a terminal beside a window looking into the interrogation room.

"That is even stranger…. Well we won't find anything out arguing about it, I'll go ask a few questions." Misato departed from the room into the interrogations room.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_What a wonderful day; first I'm too late to get into a shelter, then I'm nearly crushed by a giant glass cube, next I nearly get shot by some high school student I found in an abandoned apartment, then the cube blew us up, and finally now I'm in a dark room with no idea of what is going on. Great. Just Great. _At that moment one operations director stepped into the room and flipped on the lights blinding Kozue.

"Kozue Amane, why were you in that apartment during the angel attack? I'm sure you heard the sirens, why didn't you go to your shelter?" The captain began quickly and started pulling photos from envelopes.

"I wasn't near my shelter and the one I tried to get into was full already so I tried to find someone left in the apartment building nearby."

"Explain what happened when you got inside."

"I started knocking on doors until I found this teenager; he said his name was Salem or something. It was really wei-"

Misato slid a picture across the table to her, on it was a 15 year old with silvery hair down in his dark red eyes. The boy was beaten and bloody but recognizable. "Is this him?"

"Yes but what happened to him"

"We found him on top of you; he was pinned by an iron bar. Anyways continue please"

"Oh umm where was I? Oh yes, it was really strange because he had a gun in his hand when he answered the door. He said something about not expecting guests, but as soon as I sat down inside the cube thing came right up to the window and I freaked out. After that all I remember was that Salem tackled me and I saw a bright flash…. Then I woke up here."

"That's very interesting, thank you Kozue for your time, we will arrange for you to have a temporary room here at NERV until this whole situation is dealt with." With that last sentence Misato stood, picked up all the photos, and walked out the door.

_Wonderful, now I get to spend more quality time with the dust particles on the table._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Ten….. Nine….. Eight….. Seven….. Six….. Five….. Four….. Three….. Two….. One….. _Misato walked into the recovery room, and the hybrid feigned sleep. "Don't think I can't tell that you're faking it, open your eyes we have a few questions." The captain said slightly amused.

"How astute of you…. Miss Katsuragi is it?"

She flinched as he said her name, "How did you know my name"

"I woke up during the operation to fix my leg, you were there and one of the doctors addressed you."

"Interesting, well that's something to be dealt with later. You have no files at all, no name, birthday, place of birth; the only thing we know is that you are called Salem. Even that is uncertain; we would love for you to explain."

"I am an orphan, and I grew up on the streets so it is natural that I have no files", he lied.

"We only found one match with your DNA, and it wasn't your mother but it was a person on this facility" _Rei, Salem, they both are completely blank. No information at all on either of them. All we know is that they are related._

"That's an interesting case, tell me if you make any progress I would really love to know my mother" he was mocking her now, and he could barely contain the smirk bubbling to the surface.

She took a few steps towards the bed and leaned forward. Salem shifted a bit so that his arms were closer to her to compensate for lacking a useful leg at the moment. Without warning she ripped a fistful of bandages from his leg to expose bruised muscles and red lines down his calf. This would not have been so strange if not for the fact that only an hour ago his leg was barely any different than ground meat.

"What are you?"

"Lucky"

The purple haired woman stormed from the room. _Perhaps I should have been a bit more subtle._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Fine, yes, I understand. No I want them here at NERV until we find out what happened. Dismissed" the commander of NERV set the phone back on its receiver. "So… Seele has sent a knight instead of a pawn; this could be problematic if not dealt with."

"It would appear that Seele has just as many pieces on the board as we do." Sub-commander Fuyutski replied. "So what are you going to do with Absalom?"

"I think that by studying a more potent hybrid we can improve our own, next week we will designate him fourth child and implement him into my scenario."

"We have only two Evangelions right now, whose will he pilot?"

"Neither, we will have American branch send us Unit 03, it will be lacking the experimental S2 organ but the unit will be as effective as the other two."

"I don't recommend letting the old men have another piece to play with Gendo"

"If we let them have a rook, we may be able to trade our pawn for a Queen"

**Thanks for reading, need some reviews so do it. Right now. As in this moment. Now. Anyways first fic so im looking for a prereader. Also I only write on the weekends because of school, im only in English I so my writing skills are still developing. Piss some wisdom on me, post constructive criticism. Thanks for choosing Solution Number Two. Have a nice day.**


End file.
